lushapofandomcom-20200213-history
Pokata
Pokata (officially the Kingdom of Pokata; Pokatan: Pökatü paglöki) is a country located in Western Lushapo. It has a population of over 100 million, making it the most populated Lushapan country. Pokata is bordered by Husha to the north and Deidria to the east. The largest city is the capital Ubenmor. The official language is Pokatan, which is a member of the Allehimic language family. Pokata has a very advanced high-income based economy which is considered one of the best in both Lushapo and the world. Its main markets of income include exports, manufacturing, and tourism. Its official currency is the Pokatan poli. Pokata is a constitutional monarchy with a parliament, prime minister, president, and monarch. The prime minster acts as the head of government, the president the head of state, and the monarch a figurehead. Its current prime minster is Ülla Fursöhurte, its president is Alin Pasöplüm, and its monarch is Queen Sabëna. History Pokata was a center of nomadic hunter-gatherers from the beginning of humans until the 500s AD. In 526 AD, Sasa the Great conquered Pokata and claimed it for the Sasan Empire. Fascinated with its diverse landscape, Sasa ordered the capital of the Sasan Empire to be moved to Pokata. Within the next 20 years, the capital Essenbay was created, which is known today as Ubenmor. The Sasan Empire remained a large superpower throughout the next thousand years and was able to conquer new land and fight off attempted invasions. In 1635, Islamic conquerors invaded the Sasan Empire. They declared the empire an Islamic state and killed political and military leaders. However, a year later rebellions occurred in all 20 provinces, leading to the fall of the empire. Subsequently, Pokata and the neighboring territories of Husha, Deidria, Horligt, and Lasu formed the Allehimic Kingdom. The kingdom appointed Henriko I to serve as the first monarch of the kingdom. The kingdom survived for the next 300 years until on 25 January 1904, all five regions of the kingdom officially signed a treaty signifying their break-up into five independent states. Politics and government Pokata is a constitutional monarchy with a three-party system. Elections are held every five years. A president can only serve one term while a prime minster can serve unlimited terms. The three major parties are the Pokatan Freedom Party (Pökata flümöska parś), a center-right party, the Pokatan National Party (Pökata națjöl parś), a center party, and the Our Pokata Party (Us Pökatü parś), a center-left party which is currently in rule as it has been since 1975. There are several active minor parties as well. The Pokatan head of state is the president (currently Alin Pasöplüm), who is elected by a popular vote. Most executive power is held by the prime minster (currently Ülla Fursöhurte) who is the head of government. The prime minster is the leader of the party who wins the most seats in parliament. The remainder of the cabinet is appointed by the president. Currently, the monarch of the Republic of Pokatan is Queen Sabëna who has been ruling since 1 June 2000 after her father, King Ösli II's death. The monarch holds no actual political power and is simply a figurehead. Pokata's parliament is the 200-seat National Council of the Republic of Pokata (Națjöl jüsmïti jan Pökatü rüblöki). Delegates are designated by their party's leader after the election occurs. On 27 January 1904, the constitution of Pokata was ratified and came into effect on 19 September 1905. The constitution was later redrafted on 31 May 1989 for minor corrections. |- |President |Alin Pasöplüm |Our Pokata Party |31 March 2010 |- |Prime Minister |Ülla Fursöhurte |Our Pokata Party |31 March 2000 |- |Monarch |Queen Sabëna |– |1 June 2000 |} Foreign relations Pokata continues to have close ties with the former regions of the Allehimic Kingdom and has an embassy in every United Nations member and Kosovo. Military The armed forces of Pokata consists of three groups, the Navy, the Air Force, and the Army. Military service was mandatory for every male over the age of 18 since Pokata's independence until 1993, however there were many loop-holes into getting out of forced military service such as attending university, having children, or getting married. Voluntary military service is open to men and women aged 16 and up after physical and psychiatric testing. Servicemen and women receive an honorable discharge after 20 years of service or until they reach the age of 50, but are allowed to leave at any point if they wish. Human rights Human rights are guarenteed in the constitution of Pokata. There have been no significant human rights issues addressed in Pokata by international organizations. Pokata allows multiple citizenships. Administrative divisions Pokata is divided into 15 different pöva (singular – pöv, translated as "region") and a capital district. Each region is governed by a governor and each region's capital is governed by a mayor. In terms of economics and unemployment rates, the Northern and Western regions are the richest while the Southern and Eastern regions are the poorest, even though there is no significant difference. Demographics Languages The official language is Pokatan, an Allehimic language. Hushan is widely spoken in Pokata's northern regions, while there are also some Deidrian-speakers in its eastern regions. In a 2014 survey, an estimated 83% of Pokatans aged 16-60 can speak one or more foreign languages, with the majority being able to speak English, French, German, and/or another Allehimic language. The deaf community in Pokata uses Pokatan Sign Language, which is closely related to Hushan Sign Language. Religion The Pokatan constitution guarantees freedom of religion. Traditionally, Pokata has been associated with Christianity, but in recent years there's been a growing population of people who declare irreligion. In 2014, 55% of Pokatans claimed that they're "atheist, agnostic, or unaffiliated", 31% claimed they're Roman Catholic, 8% Protestant, and 6% other. Despite being previously under an Islamic rule, there are very few Pokatans who identify as Muslim. Culture Holidays The following are considered national holidays in Pokata. *'New Year's Day (''Në jö dasi) – 1 January''' *'Independence Day (''Konglökornasti das) – 25 January''' – The day Pokata became independent from the Allehimic Kingdom. *'Monarch's Day (''Monark dasi) – 27 February''' – The birthdate of the current monarch. Currently Queen Sabëna. *'Easter (''Ester) – Springtime''' *'Constitution Day (''Maslośëperö das) – 19 September''' – The day the constitution came into effect. *'Christmas Eve (Śvaśna es'') – 24 December''' *'Christmas Day (Śvaśna das'') – 25 December''' Names Naming conventions are very different in Pokata than in other countries. Every person possesses a first name (delanoma), middle name (śükanoma), and last name (çökanoma). A first name is given to a child by the child's parents at birth. All female names are required by law to end in an "a" or "e" while no male names can. A person's middle name is chosen by themselves on their 18th birthday and still must end in a certain letter based on the person's gender. Middle names are rarely used in an everyday setting and are only used for legal purposes and to differentiate people with the same first and last names. A person's last name has two parts, the patronymic and the family name. The patronymic is the child's father's first name, followed by an "ö" (The Pokatan word for "and") to separate the two parts. If there is no father present, a matronymic is commonly used. The family name follows the patronymic and is passed down by generation. These rules do not have to be followed by ethnic minorities in Pokata. Women often do not take their husbands' surnames at marriage but it is not unheard of if they want to separate themselves from their family in particular. For example, the current prime minster Ülla Fursöhurte's full name is Ülla Röbertëna Fursöhurte. Her first name chosen by her parents is Ülla, her middle name chosen at age 18 is Röbertëna, her patronymic is Furs, while her family name is Hurte. Same-sex male couples will often use a double-barred surname for their children while same-sex female couples often will do the same using matronymics instead. Category:Countries Category:Allehimic countries Category:Western Lushapo Category:Pokata Category:Pokatan-speaking countries